warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teller of the Pointed Stones (TNP)/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death= Old age and sickness |kit=''Unknown'' |healer=Teller of the Pointed Stones |mother=Cloud With Storm in Belly |sister=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Teller of the Pointed Stones |apps=Unknown |position1=Healer |precededby1=Teller of the Pointed Stones |succeededby1=Teller of the Pointed Stones |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown}} Teller of the Pointed Stones, more commonly known as Stoneteller, is a dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, patchy fur, and amber eyes. Teller of the Pointed Stones was a former Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He was born to Cloud along with a sister. He was chosen by the prior Stoneteller as a kit to become the next Healer. During his leadership, Stoneteller oversaw his Tribe terrorized by Sharptooth, the fulfillment of the silver cat prophecy, and exposure to the Clans. After Stormfur's plan to deal with the rogues failed, Stoneteller banished him. He was convinced by Brambleclaw to allows his Tribe to fight and defeat the rogues. However, his faith in the Tribe of Endless Hunting was shaken and refused to name a successor. After he died, Jayfeather named Crag the new Stoneteller. History ''The New Prophecy :Stoneteller is the Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He sends Talon, Night, Rock and three others to defeat Sharptooth, who has been terrorizing the Tribe, but they fail. During a Telling, Stoneteller receives word from the Tribe of Endless Hunting that a silver cat will save them from Sharptooth. Crag and Brook bring him Brambleclaw and the other Clan cats while on their return journey from the sun-drown-place. He allows them to rest in their cave but forbids Stormfur from leaving, believing he is the silver cat their ancestors spoke of. His friends, along with Talon and the others, arrive to rescue Stormfur and defeat Sharptooth. Stoneteller allows them to carry through with their plan and after Feathertail's sacrifice, he affirms her name will be remembered by the Tribe for generations. :He allows the Clans to rest in the cave during their Great Journey. He attempts to ease Tallstar's discomfort and introduces Cinderpelt and Leafpaw to the Cave of Pointed Stones and different types of herbs found in the mountains. He grants Tallstar permission to perform a warrior ceremony for Crowfeather and wishes the Clans well on the remainder of their journey. Power of Three :Stripes and his rogues launch several attacks on the Tribe and steal their prey. He refuses to confront violence with violence, but briefly allows Stormfur to launch an attack on the rogues. Stormfur's plan fails and results in Jag's death. Stoneteller banishes Stormfur and Brook as a result. Knowing the Tribe needs the Clans' help, Talon and Night leave to fetch Stormfur, Brook, and some Clan cats. Stoneteller is furious by their return. He tries to speak with the Tribe of Endless Hunting and is troubled by their silence. Nonetheless, the allows the Clan cats to help them but is hesitant when the Clans introduce their lifestyles into the Tribe. Omen of the Stars :Stoneteller's distrust in the Tribe of Endless Hunting has spiraled and has not chosen a successor despite his failing health. He refuses to listen to his ancestors and firmly believes his Tribe will die out. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Foxleap arrive in the mountains, and Jayfeather attempts to convince the aging Healer to pick a successor. However, Cloud confirms her son's time is almost done, and Stoneteller's faith is reignited before he dies. Jayfeather falsifies that Stoneteller named a successor before he passed, and names Crag Where Eagles Nest as the new Stoneteller. Detailed description :'Teller of the Pointed Stones', more commonly known as '''Stoneteller', is a scarred, wiry, long-bodied, dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle grizzled with age, patchy fur, bony haunches, and amber eyes. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mentioned with deep green eyes, and depicted with blue eyes. *He has also been described as stone-gray. *He has been described with a muzzle gray with age. *In The Ultimate Guide, on Stoneteller's page, it is said that he banished the Clan cats and Brook Where Small Fish Swim when Stormfur's battle tactics against Sharptooth didn't work. However, one Clan cat, Stormfur, was kept a prisoner in the cave and the other Clan cats were exiled. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Stoneteller has killed: *Three unnamed Tribe cats (Indirectly caused; Stoneteller's orders) Quotes External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages